1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers used in holding of foods for human consumption. More specifically it relates to containers that are suitable particularly for dry foods which may be picked up between the fingers of a person's hand such as, for example: popcorn, shelled nuts, potato chips, dry cereal, candies, raisins or other snack food. Still more specifically, it relates to snack containers of small size from which an individual may feed himself directly.
2. Prior Art
Snack goods, usually eaten between regular meals by both adults and children, are often packaged in disposable cartons or polyethylene bags so that an individual may partake directly therefrom whether being at home, such as when watching television, or else away from home, such as while traveling in an automobile, or at a picnic, sports event, theater or the like. Eating under such conditions without the snack food being first transferred to proper serving dishes, but eating directly from the carton or bag, while at same time the mind is being distracted elsewhere, results in easy spilling of some of the food upon a floor or ground, which is objectionable. This situation is therefore in want of an improvement.